Utility Belt Buzz
Deluded Buzz is essentially another Buzz Lightyear action figure sporting a new utility belt (as seen in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg) that grants him extra features. While searching through Al's Toy Barn, Andy's Buzz Lightyear discovers an aisle full of new Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees "NEW UTILITY BELT!" on the display stand and climbs up to encounter this Buzz Lightyear action figure (in a shot identical to Woody climbing up on Andy's bed to encounter Buzz in the first film). When he tries to take this Buzz's belt, the Deluded Buzz comes to life and overpowers him, stuffing Andy's Buzz into an empty Buzz Lightyear box and placing him on the shelf with the other Buzz Lightyear action figures. He, like the original Buzz in the previous film, believes that he is a real space ranger. When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm is the first to spot Deluded Buzz and calls to him, thinking he's Andy's Buzz. Deluded Buzz turns on his laser as Tour Guide Barbie stops the car. He is at first suspicious of Andy's toys, but when Rex excitedly claims that he knows how to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg, Deluded Buzz, thinking Rex as his ally, joins the toys on their quest, thinking that they are on a mission to infiltrate Zurg's fortress and defeat the evil Emperor himself. At one time, he nicknames Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex as "slotted pig," "vegetable man," and "lizard man," respectively, and imagines the owner of Al's Toy Barn (Al McWhiggin, the same man who has kidnapped Woody) as a possible agent of Zurg. He is also literal when he tells Rex to "use your head," as the toys then use him as a battering ram to break into Al's room. In the ensuing melee that follows, Deluded Buzz and the toys grab Woody and head back for the vent, but Andy's Buzz stops them. In a brief argument between the two Buzz Lightyear toys, Andy's Buzz opens Deluded Buzz's helmet (causing the other Buzz to suffocate under "toxic" air, mirroring the part when Woody opens the original Buzz's helmet in Toy Story) and proves that he is the Buzz the other toys recognize by flashing Andy's name written on the bottom of his foot; though before this, the toys were willing to accept him when they didn't buy Deluded Buzz's behavior. Deluded Buzz is confused at what he is witnessing after regaining his composure, but is surprised to learn from Andy's Buzz about "code 546," then walks over to Woody and kneels in front of him, thinking Woody as royalty. When the toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves the room, they encounter a Zurg action figure (let loose by Andy's Buzz when leaving Al's Toy Barn), whom Deluded Buzz battles. During this fight, Zurg parodies a scene from The Empire Strikes Back by revealing that he is Buzz's father. After Rex accidentally knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft with his tail, Deluded Buzz forlornly thinks he has lost his father. After the toys leave the apartment, Andy's Buzz runs into Deluded Buzz one last time when the other Buzz is last seen playing ball with Zurg to form a real father-son bond. He describes Zurg as a "great dad," as Andy's Buzz bids him farewell with a vulcan salute. Utility Belt Features * Anti-Gravity Servo - when the button in the center of the belt is pressed, it will light up and make noises, mirroring how it was used in Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg. * "Climbing Magnets" - on each side of the belt, potruding handles can be pulled out and magnets will fold out of each. These magnets can be used to scale metal surfaces. In addition, a grappling hook is stored in the back compartment of the belt. Trivia * The shot of Andy's Buzz Lightyear climbing up the display only to encounter the new Buzz Lightyear standing tall resembles the one of Woody climbing up Andy's bed only to encounter the original Buzz standing tall in the first film. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters